dragonforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Winter Night (demo)
Black Winter Night is the opening track of DragonForce's first released album, Valley of the Damned. There is another version of this song also called Black Winter Night but it is the version of the song in their next album, the final version of the Valley of the Damned album. The demo version of the song's lyrics and music were written by Totman. The demo version is actually slower and clearer than the final version. Lyrics Day after day as the earth turns gray And the sun becomes dark in the sky, All hope is lost for the human race And the dawn of a new age will rise Rays of sunlight now are gone Only the rivers of ice will remain Fallen ones and forgotten souls Will rise up over the slain No more hope! As we raise our hands to the sky, No more dreams...as the rivers run dry... Everything's lost, all is left astray, Only sorrow and sadness remains! The curtains have dropped on our fallen world, And the forces of darkness shall rise! Why can't you see what has happened to thee? Can you not open your eyes? Earth is lost, there is no retreat! And the valleys echo with pain, No more hope! As we hold our hands to the sky, No more dreams...as the rivers run dry... On the endless sea of madness, we sail forever more! And the endless tears of sadness towards the distant shores! When the flame has died forever, we stand one and all! With the power of the almighty lord! We will raise our swords high On the black winter night Sing the power and glory for all We will never surrnder We stand strong and fight For the king and the crown, we'll not fall! No more tomorrow Dying of sorrown Over the mountains and up through the trees Traveling across seven seas No more hope As we hold our hands to the sky No more dreams...while the ruvers run dry... On the endless seas of madness, we sail forevermore And the endless tears of sadness towards the distant shores! When the flame has died forever, we'll stand one and all For the power of the almighty lord! We will raise our swords high On the black winter night Sing the power and glory for all We will never surrender We stand strong and fight for the king and the crown, we'll not fall! Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! On the endless seas of madness, we sail forevermore! And the endless tears of sadness towards the distant shores! When the flame has died forever, we stand one and all For the power of the almighty lord! We will raise our swords high On the black winter night Sing the power and glory for all We will never surrender We stand strong and fight For the king and the crown, we'll not fall! Trivia :*Unlike in the 2003 version of the song, the song's name is in the lyrics.